Hidden Truths
by Madame Magic
Summary: We all know that Lydia Martin is immune, but what happens when on one faithful night she gets attacked and the only way to say her is to once again bite her. If they don't find a way to have Lydia turn, she could die. But when she turns she different from anything they've ever seen. What's wrong with her? Starts in season 1, Dydia super slow burn
1. Wolf Moon

**Chapter 1: Wolf Moon**

Lydia POV

It was the first day of the year and I am so ready for it. Being Queen B and most popular girl in the school has it perks but it also comes with certain responsibilities, although most people would assume it was easy. It's not. Being Lydia Martin, Queen of Beacon Hills High was a whole lot harder than anyone would ever think.

I always have to look flawless and completely happy, I can't let anyone know if something's wrong. I can't let my closest girlfriend that's not really a friend Callie know; I can't let my half the time loving boyfriend Jackson, who's also King of the school know; I can't let my best gay Danny know. No one can know and no one notices mainly because they think I'm stupid even though I have the highest GPA in the school, except for maybe some people in the grades above me.

So I let people think I'm not smart, saves me some trouble. But today was the first day of the school year, and I have to look absolutely _perfect_, no room for mistakes. So today I put on my blue long sleeved shirt and tucked it into my plaid white and grey skirt. I pulled on my grey thigh high socks and then slipped on my black lace up wedges. I walked over to my vanity and started on my makeup while the curling iron got hot. I put on my foundation and concealer and once that made my face look even more flawless than normal I added a hint of blush that looked natural, light pink lip-gloss, a thin line of brown eyeliner and black mascara.

I then curled my hair to perfection so not a hair was out of place. Once I was satisfied I spray a light coat of hair spray then unplugged the curling iron and slipped on my long black pea coat and grabbed my grey hand bag since I already had my school stuff in my locker when I put it there when I got my schedule. Just as I walked out my bedroom I heard a loud honk come from outside and I knew it was Callie. "Mom I'm gone." I yelled and didn't bother to wait for a reply.

I strutted out of the house to see Callie waiting somewhat impatiently in her blue 2010 Toyota Prius. I got in her car as she said, "About time."

"You've been here like half a minute it didn't kill you." I said with a roll of my eyes. I only hung out with her because no other girl in the school gave me cause to want to hang out with them. I gave her a once over, she was wearing a grey dress that was form fitting but not too tight and went a little past her mid-thigh, black pantyhose, black Uggs, and a black coat that was the same length as her dress. Someone needs more color.

"Well so sorry but I don't want to be late." Callie said as she drove.

"Goodie, goodie, you honestly think I'd let us be late. Get a grip." I said with a roll of my eyes. Over the past year she's become increasingly more annoying and I know she's trying to take my place as Queen B, like hell I'd let that happen.

"Did you hear?" she asked as we approached the school.

"Hear what?" I asked as she pulled into a parking space.

"About the body in the woods, some girl who was probably in her 20s was possibly murdered last night. Two joggers found the body in the woods and that's not even the worst part." She said as we got out and started walking towards the school's main entrance.

"Then what's the worst part?" I asked as I glanced back at her then forward to see Stiles Stilinski talking to his best friend who I can't remember the name of but was talking animatedly.

"She had been cut in half, they're looking for the other part." She said as we got closer to Stiles and his friend.

"-The best thing that's happened to this town since, since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look- like you're going to ignore me." Stiles said as I walked by but I didn't acknowledge him.

"That's disgusting." I said to Callie as we walked up the steps. She nodded and I fought the small smile that wanted to break through as I recalled what Stiles had said. I mean I know he's been in love with me since the third grade and I don't say that to be cocky but as a fact. He's literally announced it to people before and while I may not acknowledge his existence I've always known he's there. I simply don't speak to him because of the popularity problem. Everyone else seems to think I don't notice him or half the people in this school but I do. Jackson might not but I notice.

I know Stiles is in love with me, I know that the Erica Reyes girl in our grade suffers from epilepsy and also has a crush on Stiles which he still hasn't noticed, I know that Vernon Boyd who goes simply by Boyd works at the Beacon Hills Ice Rink as the Zamboni driver, and then sadly there's Isaac Lahey who gets beaten all the time by his father and I wish I could help him but I don't know how.

This is part of the problem with being Queen B of the school, I can't talk to people I secretly want to talk to unless it's to insult them, sadly. I can't help the people that need help although no one notices them but me. Hell I can't even really be me and I hate it but I can't give up the popularity status, it's too late.

I said goodbye to Callie, thank god, as we parted and went to our separate classes. I walked into Mrs. Adams's History class and found a seat next to Danny who smiled brightly at me. "Hey Danny." I said with a smile as got his things out.

"Hey you look good today Lyd," he said with a small smile.

"Don't I always?" I asked playfully. This was why I liked Danny so much, he was like the best girlfriend I've never had and I seem to be more myself with him.

"Of course." He said as he flashed a grin when the teacher clapped her hands.

"As you all know there indeed was a body found in the woods, last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various disturbing scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk out lining this semester." She said as she held up her own syllabus and a chorus of groans rang through the room.

I leaned over to Danny, "Is it just me or did that sound rehearsed?" I whispered to him.

"It wasn't just you." He confirmed as picked up his syllabus. I nodded as I leaned back up in my seat before glancing out the window. Sitting outside the school was a girl with long pretty dark brown hair that made a curtain around her face as she dug through her bag and seemed to be on her phone. She had on blue skinny jeans, a grey shirt, blue scarf, brown knee high boots, and tan jacket that was to die for. She dug though her bag for a second more before hanging up and putting her phone in her purse as the principal came into view and he walked over and they headed back to the door. Finally, a new girl.

"Well begin with the Greek mythology and Othello on page 210." Mrs. Adams said as the girl and the principal disappeared from my view.

* * *

When the bell rang signaling the end of last class everyone bolted out of their seats for the door. Geez first day and they're already ready to bolt, pathetic. I walked casually to the door smiling at the teacher as I passed only to bump into someone who stumbled back I looked up to see Isaac staring at me fearfully even though he stood a good head taller than me. I watched his face pale, "Ly-Ly-Lydia I'm so sorry." He said shyly as I noticed the bruise welling up right underneath his cheek bone.

I gave him a warm smile, "It's fine Isaac, I'm fine. Are you?" I asked him as I righted myself.

His eyes got really wide, "What?" he asked me the confusion showing clearly on his face.

"I asked if you were alright because you were the one to stumble, not me, I wanted to make sure you were ok." I said kindly to him.

"I-I'm um I'm fine and sorry, I hope I didn't upset you." He said the last part so quietly I'm surprised I heard him.

"Why are you sorry? It was an accident and I wasn't watching where I was going so I should be apologizing not you." I said to him, "And why would I be mad or upset?" I asked and I'm surprised he hasn't run off by now.

"You don't need to apologize Lydia, and well I ran into you if it were Jackson-" he started

"If I were Jackson I would have probably shoved you against the wall and told you to watch where you're going, but I'm not and besides I love him but he's got a bad temper." I said "Look don't worry about it but don't you have a lacrosse practice to get to?" I asked and his eyes got wide, "Hurry and go before Coach makes you do laps for being late." I said and he nodded before took off out the door and down the hallway and I smiled at how sweet he was. He'd be an amazing friend and I really want to be his friend because I swear the boy might as well be a kicked puppy dog that's been stranded on the side of the road, alone and scared.

I sighed and started walking down the hall; I plan on finding the new girl and getting her to come to the lacrosse practice with me. "Are you coming to practice Lyd?" I hear from behind me.

I spun around to see Danny standing there readjusting the strap on his shoulder. "Well duh, but I was gonna go invite the new girl." I said

"Kay, see you in a few." He said as he ran towards the boy's locker room.

I walked down the hallway scanning over everyone looking for the new girl and I spotted her standing a little bit down the hall staring at something on the other side as I walked towards her I glanced down to see her looking at Stiles' friend who was staring at her too like a love struck fool, he probably was. "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" I asked

She froze momentarily before saying, "My mom was the buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." She looked like good BFF material.

I eyed her for a minute before pointing a finger at her, "And you are my new best friend." I said as I gave a small laugh and flashed her a genuine smile when I felt someone snake their arm around my waist.

"Hey," I heard Jackson's familiar voice say in a slightly husky tone.

"Hey Jackson," I said with a smile as he leant in and kissed me. This was what I liked about seeing him the first time on the first day; he was very hands on and lovey. After he kissed me I turned slightly so my back was to his chest as he wrapped one arm around my waist and put the other hand on my hip and spoke to the new girl, "So this weekend, there's a party." I said

"A party?" she asked

"Yeah Friday night you should come." Jackson said as he propped the hand that had been on my hip against the lockers.

"Uh I can't, it's family night this Friday." She said "Thanks for asking."

"You sure, I mean everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson explained.

"You mean like football?" she asked and I cracked a smile, as if.

"Football's a joke here." Jackson said as he laughed slightly, "The sport here's lacrosse, we've won the state championship for the past three years." He said as I ran a hand across his hairline fondly.

"Because of a certain team captain." I said proudly.

"Well we practice in a few minutes." Jackson said "That is if you don't have anywhere else-"

"Well I was going to-" she started but I cut her off.

"Perfect, you're coming." I said as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. After a moment she walked in stride with Jackson and I and I could visibly see her relaxing slowly.

"I'll see you girls there." Jackson said as he pecked me on the lips and ran to catch up Matt Daehler and Kyle Rhodes.

"Bye." I said as left. "Hang on one second, let me get my stuff from my locker." I said as I got to my locker. Opening it I pulled out my pea coat and buttoned it up and slipped on my dark gray beanie with the black flower on the side before I put on my black fingerless gloves. "Come on," I said as I looped my arm through hers and we walked to the lacrosse field. As we walked I saw Callie talking to Ashley. Callie looked over at me and the new girl after Ashley pointed 'discreetly' at us. Callie's face went red with anger as she saw me happily walking with the new girl who was relaxing much quicker now. "You walk on ahead I forgot to do something, I'll catch up in a second." I said her and she nodded, slipping her arm out of mine and continuing on. I walked to Callie and smirked, "By the way, red doesn't really suit you."

"You bitch." She sneered.

"Like that's the first time I've heard that." I replied bitchily as I spun on my heel with my hair slapping her in the face before running gently back up to the new girl, "Ok I'm back." I said as I slipped my arm though hers again.

When we got out to the field I got up on the bleachers first with her behind me. I sat down and looked up to see Stiles' friend staring again, with a smile I rolled my eyes. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye to see her smiling at him and I glanced down to see her name written neatly on her green binder, 'Allison Argent'. I had a small smile on my face as I watched the boys get ready. I scanned over the boys looking for Isaac or Jackson when Allison spoke, "Who is that?" she asked looking over at Stiles' friend.

"Him?" I asked "I'm not sure who he is?" I said as I tilted my head to the side, "Why?"

She shook her head as I looked over at her, "He's in my English class." She said as the whistle blew and it looked like Stiles' friend was in pain only to be hit in the face by the first ball, all the boys, including Coach laughed.

"Way to take it in the face McCall." One of the boys yelled. That's who he was Scott McCall. Jackson's mentioned him being one of the boys always on the bench. I watched him get back up and caught the next ball. I watched the boys in line all lean to look at him.

"Yeah!" I heard and I thought it was Stiles. He caught the next ball, and the next two after that.

I leaned forward in my seat, "He's seems like he's pretty good." Allison said

"Yeah, very good." I said as I paid a little more attention to the boy at the goal. He seemed to be getting excited when I saw Jackson cut in front of Matt, I think. He put his game face on and ran for Scott. He jumped up and hurtled the ball to the goal. Scott caught it and Stiles jumped up and cheered. I followed his lead and stood up and cupped my hands around my mouth and cheered loudly.

"That is my friend!" Stiles yelled as I cheered again. Jackson looked over at me and I looked back at him and tilted my head at him. Scott threw the ball over his shoulder and it landed perfectly in the assistant coach's net.

* * *

After the practice was over I walked to Jackson's silver Porsche and waited because I didn't want to ride with that bitch of an ex-friend Callie. "What the hell was that Lydia!" he yelled as he came up to me.

"What?" I asked only partially confused.

"Why the hell were you cheering for McCall when he caught my ball?" Jackson asked angrily.

"I wasn't cheering because he caught your ball I was cheering because someone on your team is finally improving I mean your practically the only one with enough skill to win, with him being that good you don't have to overwork yourself," I lied flawlessly even though I was cheering because he caught Jackson's ball.

He visibly calmed, "Oh, well don't do it again Lydia you're my girlfriend, it looks bad." He said in a much calmer voice. I kissed him softly and meaningfully.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I didn't think it would upset you so much." I said truthfully. He kissed me again, rougher this time, more passionate.

"It's fine," he said gruffly. I pecked his lips again.

"Can you give me a ride home?" I asked him

He smiled at me, "Of course." I smiled back as I slipped into the passenger's seat of his car. Once he was in I slipped my hand into his, and he gripped my hand and I turned on the radio. "So did you hear?" he asked me

"About the body in the woods?" I asked and he nodded, "Yeah Callie told me this morning and then Mrs. Adams mentioned it this morning." I said as he sped through the city. He arrived at my house within minutes, "Thanks for the ride." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Anytime Lyd, love you." He said and it caught me by surprise, normally I said it first.

"Love you too Jackson." I said with a smile as I pecked his cheek and got out of the car and once I shut the door he was already pulling out of the driveway. I walked up to the door and unlocked it quickly and slipped inside making sure to lock it behind me, "Mom I'm home!" I called just in case she was here.

I walked up to my room and dropped my purse on the ground next to my vanity and I pulled off the beanie and placed it back on the rack in my closet that had some of my other hats hanging on it. I walked over to my gloves drawer and slipped off the ones I was currently wearing and placed them back where they went. I changed out of my outfit and placed everything that could be put back up, up and the rest in my hamper. I then pulled on my black sports bra and matching black girl boxers before pulling on a pair of dark brown yoga pants, a light purple tank top, then a neon green long sleeved athletic shirt, and I pulled on a pair of neon green Nikes.

I walked over to my vanity and sat for a moment as I grabbed a hair band and pulled my still curly hair up into a high ponytail. I got up from the vanity and grabbed my armband to hold my cell phone and slipped my phone into the holder and plugged the ear buds in before zipping up the arm band's phone holder. I turned on F**kin Perfect by Pink as I slipped out the back door and locking it.

I walked through my backyard and smiled as Prada yapped happily as I passed her. I slipped through the gate and jogged through the woods. As I ran I slowly picked up the pace and I watched the trees go by in a slight blur and let myself fall into the music, becoming oblivious to the outside world although it was probably a bad idea due to the fact a girl was murdered not even a week ago.

As I turned around a tree to the right I slammed into something that for a second I thought I'd hit a tree but trees don't catch you before you hit the ground. I felt warm hands steadying me and when I blinked I saw an incredibly handsome man standing in front of me. He had jet black hair and emerald eyes, and wore a black t-shirt that was slightly fitting, black leather jacket with the collar popped up, black jeans, and black shoes I couldn't identify. "What are you doing here?" he asked as I pulled my ear buds out. "Huh? This is private property." He said and my eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I was just going for a run, I get I slipped off my normal path." I said, suddenly becoming partially shy.

He looked intensely at me, "You shouldn't be out here, don't you know that there's been a murder of a young woman out here?" he asked

"I- I um yeah I know." I said

"And you still came out here?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I said in a small voice.

"Go home, before it gets dark. You could get hurt." He said mysteriously before walking. I stood stunned to silence with the only sound coming from my ear buds where the music was blaring. I took a minute before I felt my body freezing up. I knew him, he was Derek Hale. A couple years older than me but had a huge family though most of them died in a fire around 6 or 7 years ago and I had known some of his cousins. The family had been huge and most died in that fire save for less than a handful so far as I know. I can't help but wonder what he's doing back.

Once I realized this I turned back and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I don't know why but something suddenly felt very wrong. I ran back home in half the time it took me running in the first place and slipped passed the gate. Prada once again yapped happily as I came back and I smiled and picked her up in my arms and unlocked the back door.

I jogged up to my room and sat Prada down on my bed. After she was situated I pulled off the running gear and tossed it into the hamper and sat my phone on the vanity. I pulled on a pair of blue plaid pajamas with a long sleeved shirt and booty shorts. I went over to my bookshelf and started pulling out all my old year books from 4th grade and down to pre-school.

I opened then up and started flipping through them. I saw the name 'Hale' repeated several times. I noted some of the names: Cora Hale, in my grade; Sarah Hale, Jeremy Hale in the grade below me; Greg Hale, Grace Hale 2 grades below me; and Lucy Hale, Lucas Hale in the grade below Grace and Greg. Then I remember Laura and Derek above me. That's 9 of them 7 below and with me and then Derek and Laura. God only knows how many there are in all. Damn I don't even have a sibling, his family's freaking huge!

I then heard thunder rumble outside and decided to jump in the shower. I let the hot water run over me washing off the sweat and makeup that had built up over the day. I washed my hair with the new bubblegum shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed myself down with my Dove soap. Once I was done I let the hot water run over me a moment more before getting out.

After my hair and body were dried I slipped on fresh underwear and pajamas back on before slipping into my bed and falling into a semi-restless sleep.

* * *

The next day after I school I sat next to Allison as we waited for first elimination to begin. I watched as Stiles spoke frantically to Scott who walked off with the rest of the team and I saw Allison wave to Scott who waved back when Coach spoke to him. I watch the team break off and cheered. We watched as Jackson took down Scott when he first got the ball. Then it was Jackson and Scott's turn to start, Scott got the ball and ran through the field avoiding everyone and flipped over three guys before throwing the ball in the goal.

"Wow." I said and Allison nodded, everyone went silent as Coach yelled at Scott before telling him he made first line and everyone cheered, Allison and I included.

"Hey Lydia." Allison said catching my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked

She looked at me and smiled, "So I'm coming to the party." She said and I cheered.

"Really?! I thought you had family night?" I asked excitedly.

"I did but my dad had to go out of town for work so it was cancelled." She said

"Oh cool I guess do you have a date because I'm sure I could-" I started but she cut me off.

"Yes I have a date." She said and I knew who asked her by gut feeling

So I simply said, "Great." With a smile and went off to go find Jackson, "See you later Allison!" I called over my shoulder. As I walked back into the school I smiled at Danny who was coming out of the locker room. "Hey Danny." I said smiling.

"Hey Lyd, he'll be out in a second." Danny said as he walked over and kissed my cheek, "See you at the party." He said with a smile.

"See you." I said as he walked away at the same time Jackson came out, "You did great today." I said with a smile as he gripped my hips tightly.

"I always do." He said as he captured my lips with his.

"We can do that at the party but right now I need you to get  
me home so I can set up and so you can go shower." I said as he nodded and walked me to his car. Once we got in he sped again all the way to my house. I swear it surprises me that Sheriff Stilinski doesn't catch him.

"See you soon babe." He said

I pecked his lips, "See you soon." I said before getting out of the car. He drove off as I walked inside. "Prada!" I called when I walked in the door and my adorable puppy came running. "Come on." I said to her as I walked quickly up the stairs. I set her on my bed and said, "Mommy's having a party so you have to stay in here ok?" she licked my nose in response. "Good girl." I said.

I sat my stuff down and went down into my basement and grabbed the stringed lights. I walked outside and strung them up carefully and went ahead and plugged them in and on. After that I got the punch ready and the sound system out and put my iPod on and set it to the top 100 along with a few others.

Once that was set up I went to my room and got a shower before pulling on a blue form fitting strapless dress and put on foundation and concealer, black eyeliner and mascara, pink lip-gloss, and pink blush. I then re-curled my hair to perfection as always then slipped on a pair of heels and some bracelets on my left arm. As soon as I was done, the doorbell rang. "Party time." I cheered to Prada before walking quickly downstairs and opened the door to see a throng of people already waiting, "Let the party begin!" I cheered as I let them in and turned on the music.

Half an hour later the place was packed and Jackson had me pushed against the wall of my house making out with me. We had been fighting for dominance with our tongues when he suddenly moved on and attacked my neck but made sure to not leave hickeys, I hate that. I looked around the party when someone alone at the gate caught my eyes due to the barking door behind him.

I watched him looked back at the dog who was suddenly quiet as he did so. My eyes locked on Derek who was wearing the same leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. When the dog was silenced he glanced back at someone then to me. As Jackson attacked my neck I locked eyes with Derek. He stared back at me but Jackson got a part of my neck that had me tilting my head back giving him better access. When I looked back Derek was gone.

Later on Scott and Allison were dancing and I locked eyes with Scott with Jackson still going on my neck and I gripped and pulled on Jackson's hair and his belt loop before going back to kissing Jackson. When I looked over at Scott and Allison again he was pulling away from then running off. Not long after Jackson's phone went off. "What is it?" I asked

"Shit, it's my dad, he wants me home now. Is he freaking kidding he knows that I'm at this party?!" Jackson said angrily.

"It's fine you don't need to piss him off, go home." I said as I kissed him on the mouth once more. He nodded, "But first, wipe my lip-gloss off your mouth." I said with a smirk. He kissed my cheek and then left quickly.

I walked through the house looking for someone else and saw Danny. "Hey Lyd." He said as he came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Danny, find any hot guys?" I asked playfully

"No gay ones." He said mock sadly.

"I'm sorry but look on the plus side; just about all gay guys are hot so when you do get a guy he'll look like a male model. You best share." I teased.

"Nope he'll be all mine." Danny said and I pouted.

"Damn." I said making him laugh.

Sometime between midnight and 2 in the morning the party had ended and Danny had stayed to help me clean up the mess. It wasn't that bad save for a few cups tossed here and there. Nothing too bad to handle, then Danny and I have finally cleaned up the trash and put the lights and sound system and snack stuff away it had been like 4 in the morning. "Thanks for helping out Danny, it would have taken forever by myself." I said

He nodded, "It's fine Lyd, go to bed I'll see you Monday." He said with a smile as he headed for the front door.

"Bye love ya Danny." I said

"Love you too." Danny said as he left.

* * *

After the last bell rang on Monday I met up with Allison at her locker. "Hey Ally," I said as I walked up to her.

"Hey Lyd." She said with a small smile.

"Ok what the hell did McCall do to you at the party, do I need to have Jackson kick his ass?" I asked her bluntly.

"What?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"You've been mopey all freakin weekend and all day today. I saw him turn and leave you at the party, what happened?" I asked her.

"He said he would be right back and then he got in his car and drove away, his friend had to give me a ride home." She said

"That asshat and who gave you a ride home, Stiles?" I asked her curiously.

"No not Stiles, Derek. He seems older, has he already graduated?" she asked me.

"Wait was he wearing black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black pants and shoes?" I asked and she nodded, "Yeah he graduated a while ago, I didn't know he and Scott were friends." I said

"But you know him?" she asked me.

"Yeah well not personally, I bumped into him when I was running in the woods and then I saw him at the party." I said. "Have you talked to Scott?" I asked her

"Not yet."

"Are you going to forgive him?" I asked

"He best apologize first." She said

"Hell yeah." I said and she laughed, "Go, go get your man." I said before pushing her towards the front entrance.

She smiled, "Maybe."

* * *

**AN: Ok so this is my first teen wolf story and I want to update often even though I usually get distracted and don't, but I already have like the first 14 chapters written and it's a chapter per episode but I wanted to know if I should place chapters in between the seasonal gaps. Let me know. And sorry about the flub when I first posted the chapter I got it messed up, I hope you enjoyed**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	2. Second Chance At First Line

**Chapter 2: Second Chance At First Line**

Lydia POV

I sat in the bleachers waiting for practice to start when I got a text.

**Hey, talked to Scott. –A**

_What happened? ;) –L_

I heard Coach yell one on ones and to have Jackson get a long stick as I looked up to see Jackson in his '37' jersey doing as he was told. I flashed Jackson a smile as he switched sticks when my phone buzzed.

**Second chance, he apologized. Sorry I couldn't come watch lax practice. :( -A**

_It's fine I'll keep an eye on your lover boy ;) –L_

**LYDIA! –A**

_What? –L_

**You know what! –A**

_Love ya! Practice is starting –L_

**Text me when they're done. Love ya too –A**

_Kk –L_

I smiled and put my phone in my pocket as I watched the boys start. One by one Jackson took the boys down when Coach blew the whistle, "McCall let's go." Coach said then blew the whistle again. Scott ran towards the goal and when he was close enough Jackson rammed him to the ground. "Hey McCall, McCall my, my grandmother could move faster than that and she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach stood up, "McCall's gonna do it again, McCall's gonna do it again!" Scott got back in line and something was different. Coach blew the whistle twice and Scott ran towards Jackson and when he got close enough slammed his shoulder into Jackson's. Jackson hit the ground with a thud.

I could tell something was wrong the minute he hit the ground because he grabbed his shoulder. I was suddenly very scared, "Jackson!" I screamed as I jumped up off the bleachers and ran to Jackson on the field. Scott then fell to the ground as I dropped to Jackson's side. "Jackson, Jackson baby look at me." I said as I raised his head up and pulled off the helmet and I was truly surprised to see tears in Jackson's eyes, "Coach! Coach he's hurt!" I screamed. "Look you're gonna be fine, Jackson honey look at me please." I begged as Coach came towards us and Stiles ran to Scott.

Suddenly three more players were standing over me, Jackson, and Coach but Coach held a hand up making them step back. The field medic was next to us then as more of the players surrounded us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Coach said as he made the boys stop. "Son look at me, what's hurting?"

"My shoulder." Jackson bit out as he pushed the tears back so the boys didn't see.

"Alright practice is over, I'll call the ambulance." Coach said as he shooed all the other boys away. As the boys left I brushed Jackson's hair out of his face.

"You're gonna be ok baby, they'll be here soon." I said as I kissed his forehead. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. Soon enough the paramedics were there putting him on a gurney.

I started to get in the ambulance when a paramedic stopped me, "Who are you?" they asked

"His girlfriend and his father won't be pleased to know that someone kept me from being with his son, you should know his father, David Whittemore?" I asked and they paled,

"Please go on in ma'am." She said and I nodded victoriously. I climbed in and held Jackson's hand.

"Don't worry baby we'll be at the hospital soon." I said and he nodded numbly. I'm gonna kill Allison's lover boy.

When we got to the hospital they pushed him in quickly with me right beside him. A pretty nurse with curly brown hair walked up, "What happened?" she as she started pushing and the others left.

"He got hurt during lacrosse practice now he's in a great deal of pain in his shoulder, he pretty much got tackled." I explained as I glanced at her name tag 'Melissa McCall' I decided to leave out the part out where it was her son's fault.

"He'll need an x-ray on his shoulder and he is?" Mrs. McCall asked

"Jackson Whittemore, he's captain. I'm Lydia Martin his girlfriend. Do I need to go ahead and call his parents?" I asked

"That would be wise, I'll go ahead and take him to get the x-ray, and I'll let you know something as quickly as I can. Thank you Ms. Martin." She said as she walked away with Jackson.

I walked over to a waiting area and pulled out my phone. I pulled up my contacts and called Mr. Whittemore's law office. _"Whittemore Law Firm how may we help you?"_ the secretary asked.

"I need to speak with Mr. Whittemore. This is Lydia Martin." I said officially.

_"One moment Ms. Martin."_ She said

_"Hello, this is David Whittemore." _Jackson's father said.

"Hi, Mr. Whittemore it's Lydia." I said

_"Hello Lydia is something wrong?"_ he asked with a business like concern.

"Um actually there is." I said

_"What is it? Has something happened to Jackson?"_ he asked

"Well Jackson was injured during practice, we're at the hospital now and he's already back having an x-ray of his shoulder being done. The nurse said for me to inform his parents." I said

_"I'll be there in 10 minutes, have you already spoken to my wife?" _he asked

"No you were the first person I called." I said

_"Good don't call her she'll just get in a panic, I'll tell her."_ He said then I heard the dial tone.

"Goodbye to you too." I said sarcastically. Then 10 minutes later on the dot Mr. Whittemore came blowing in like a tornado. "Hi Mr. Whittemore." I said

He ignored me and grabbed the nearest nurse, "Where's my son!" he demanded.

"Um, who?" the young red headed nurse asked and I glanced at her name tag 'Jennifer Hall'

"My son, Jackson Whittemore where is he?" he said

"Um sir I don't work in this division I work in Beacons Crossing Home. I came here to pick up an information chart for a new patient so I you would please unhand me it would be appreciated." Jennifer said and I got a back vibe off of her.

"Mr. Whittemore." A voice called and we turned to see Mrs. McCall standing there. "You're son just got put in a room while we wait for Jackson's test results to get back." She said "I can show you and Ms. Martin to his room."

"Yes thank you," I said with a smile before he could insult her too. She smiled gently and led us to a room where Jackson was in his normal clothes but laying down on the bed with an ice pack on his shoulder. "Hey baby." I said as I walked over and kissed his forehead

"Hey Lyd." He said with a smile, "Hi dad." He said

"How did this happen?" Mr. Whittemore demanded.

"I just got caught by surprise." Jackson said

"That's no excuse you should be a better player than to-" Mr. Whittemore got cut off by Dr. Hillard coming into the room.

"Jackson Whittemore?" she asked

"Yes that's me." Jackson said

"Well I took a look at your x-ray results." She asked

"And?" his father demanded

"Well Jackson has a separated shoulder and from what I've been told you're captain of the lacrosse team." She said

"He is." His father answered for him.

"Well it can't be determined on whether you can play in the game Saturday but you need to take it easy till then and then we'll see. You can go home as soon as your father signs these papers." She said and his dad grabbed the papers and signed them hurriedly.

"Come on Jackson, let's go." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Thank you Dr. Hillard we appreciate it." I said and she nodded before leaving the room. "I'll see you later baby." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Lyd, love you." He said

"Love you too." I said as he walked off to his dad.

* * *

I stood at the board in math class next to Scott as I worked an equation. "Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" I asked him as I worked.

"Because I'm sort of not." He said from beside me.

I paused and looked over at him, "I think you sort of are, especially when you brutally injury my boyfriend by ramming into him." I said

"He brutally injured himself by ramming into me." Scott said defensively.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow but he's not going to be at his _peak_. And I prefer my boyfriend at _peak_ performance." I said

"Ok?" he said

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team." I said "And if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers."

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone in fact it might even save someone." He said as I got close to finishing the equation.

"Fine, don't play we'll probably win anyway then we'll go out after like we were planning and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team and Scott McCall can stay home surfing the net for porn." I said as I set the chalk down and clapped my hands together. I turned and strutted back to my seat and flashed a smile to the teacher who smiled back.

"Mr. McCall you're not even close to solving your problem." Mr. Johns said

After class I stood at my locker and I saw Sheriff Stilinski standing there, he was talking to the assistant principal, I leaned back slightly to hear what he was saying. "I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their homes by 9:30pm. We'd like to institute the curfew effective immediately." The sheriff said I left and ran down the steps and grabbed Allison by the arm.

I paused, "Hey you got your jacket back." I said

"Yeah I did." She said "Thanks for putting it in my locker."

"No problem." I said even though I didn't put it in her locker, but whatever.

Then I ran up to Matt with Allison with me. "Hey Matt, this is Allison Argent she's new. Allison this is Matt Daehler." I said

"Hi Matt." She said as she shook his hand.

"Hi," he said "So do you like lacrosse?"

"Yeah, when I moved here it's the first time I saw it but I really liked it." Allison said as Scott came closer. I tilted my head and smirked at him.

"Come on Matt." I said as I took his hand and pulled him away from her. "Bye Ally."

"Bye Allison." Matt said

"Bye." She said

* * *

When I got home I called out, "I'm home." But the only response I got was Prada rushing to me. I walked inside but hit the edge of coffee table and knocked off a cup that was luckily plastic but that didn't stop a long buried memory from resurfacing.

No. I can't think about that I won't. It's in the past and it'll stay there I don't need to be wasting my time getting upset over something I can't change now. It was bad but it's over. I am Lydia Martin, Queen B of Beacon Hills High School, I don't need anyone pitying me and I sure as hell won't pity myself. Conceal it, don't feel it.

It was then that I was back in reality and out of my own head but of course I could feel hot salty tears streaming down my face. I had intended to go for a run but I don't think that's a very good idea, my point was proven as I received a text message so instead I fixed my makeup and headed for the hospital once I looked down at my phone, **'Gone to hospital to have my shoulder looked at again –J'**

_Ask for a cortisone shot -L_

I touched up my makeup and set my binder down before grabbing my purse. After I gave myself a twice over I left the house and drove down to the hospital. I sat in a waiting chair and slipped my Bluetooth in and called Allison. "Hey." I said

"Hi Lydia, what's up?" she asked me.

"I'm at the hospital Jackson's getting a shot to help him out for the game. What are you doing?" I asked

"Well I've been sitting at home but thanks for introducing me to Matt because he seemed really nice but I mean I really like Scott and do you think he likes me? But after you and Matt left he started asking all these really weird questions because I got my jacket back from the party. But I mean is he always like that or what?" she asked and I laughed but I realized that Stiles was talking.

"Hold on, give me a second." I said to her as I moved my hair back and took the Bluetooth out. "Yeah I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" I asked him

He seemed to get flustered and said, "Um no sorry." Before walking away awkwardly "I'm a sit here." he said "You don't care."

"Ok." I said to him and I said, "I'm back."

"Oh it's fine actually I have to go my mom needs help with the groceries." Allison said

"Kk see you later." I said with a smile as I heard Allison hang up. I pulled the Bluetooth out and slipped it into my pocket. Jackson came out rubbing his shoulder. "Did he do it?" I asked him as I stood up.

"He said not to make a habit of it but one cortisone shot won't kill me." Jackson said

"You should get one right before the game to." I said and Jackson gave me a look. "The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur? Or, do you want to go pro?" I asked as I walked towards him before kissing him. I hummed before he wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked off.

We got out to our cars and I was parked next to him. "Too bad I have to get home." He said

"Too bad, but you need rest. I want you to be a peak performance for the game." I said as I kissed him then turned and walked to my driver's seat. "Bye Jackson." I said as I got in my car and pulled out, leaving him standing there. It was like a role reversal of the first time we broke up.

_I was fixing the black belt that went across my stomach on my pink dress when I saw Jackson walk up. "Hey Jackson." I said as I kissed his lips. It was right after the end of 8th grade and I was just leaving a party that I had gone to with some girls from yoga class._

_"Hey Lydia we need to talk." He said as we stood on the sidewalk._

_"What's up Jackson?" I asked confused._

_"Look Lydia, we're going into high school and it would be best if we went in separately, take on new things, meet new people." Jackson said_

_I froze "Jack-Jackson are you breaking up with me?" I asked as tears sprang to my eyes._

_"I'm sorry Lydia I mean I love you but it's for the best." He said as he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. "Bye Lydia." He said as he turned and walked away._

_I felt a sort of numbness take over me as I walked down the sidewalk. It didn't make any sense; Jackson told me he loved me, so why break up with me when we've been dating for a year? I couldn't find an answer as I walked up the steps of my house. The door was wide open so I went ahead and went in. _

_When I walked in I was greeted with the no longer unusual sight of my mother passed out on the couch, a bottle of Gallo Wine held loosely in her sleeping grip. "Mom," I sighed as I pulled the bottle from her grip and sat it on the table. I saw the bottle of Prozac on the table next to the tipped over wine glass and sighed. I fought back the tears that wanted to come and instead set her feet up on the couch, and covered her with a blanket. Conceal it, don't feel it._

* * *

I sat on my bed as I pulled on my shoes and talked to Allison who was on speaker. "Wait, wait, wait you're saying that your dad _hit _Scott with his car and Scott just got up and was like 'oh I'm fine'?" I asked her trying hard not to laugh.

_"I know it was so weird and then he asked I was still coming to the game." _She said

"And..." I asked

_"I told him 'of course' then my dad decided he was coming too."_ She said

"Wait your dad's coming?" I asked as I grabbed my ear muffs.

_"Yeah he is; god I hope this doesn't end badly." _She whined

"It'll be fine, I'll be there." I said as I picked up my phone.

_"Yippy!" _she cheered sarcastically

"Hush, I'll see you there." I teased as I hung up. I got to the school a few minutes later and I walked straight onto the field when I saw Scott's number '11' jersey. "Scott!" I hollered as I walked up to him and Stiles and grabbed the middle of his jersey and pulled him to where we were extremely close, "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight." I said as I stared intently at him.

He looked down at where my hand had fisted his jersey, "Uhh, 'winning isn't everything'?" he tried.

I laughed and fixed the side of his jersey and tiled my head before looking up at him. "Nobody likes a loser." I corrected. I patted him on the chest as I walked away. I came up to Allison and her father, "Hi Ally, hello Mr. Argent it's nice to meet you I'm Lydia." I said as I held my hand out for him to shake.

He gave a kind smile as he shook my hand, "Nice to meet you to Lydia. Allison's told me how nice you've been since the first day and it's appreciated." He said

"Well, being the new kid can suck and I figured she could use a friend." I said politely he smiled and I sat down next to Allison as one of the coaches blew a whistle. The boys ran out on the field and I saw Jackson's familiar '37' taking a place at the starter. I watched them as they played and I saw the ball hit the ground. After a moment's hesitation Scott ran for the ball then so did Jackson. I watched Jackson push him to the ground and grabbed the ball and ran with it and scored the first goal. We stood and cheered loudly as the sound of the goal rang out.

I heard Coach yell, "That's it Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up!"

We cheered and then I turned to Allison, "Will you help me hold up my sign?" I asked her and she nodded. I picked up the sign and we both held a corner of the sign that read 'WE LUV U JACKSON'.

As the game continued I saw Allison out of the corner of my eye put a hand up to her mouth, "Which one is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Number 11," I said, "Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."

"I hope he's ok." Allison said

"I hope we're ok." I said as I checked the scoreboard once more it was 3 to 5 winning on the guest's side and we're in the 4th quarter with a minute and twenty nine seconds left in the game. "We need to win this." I said determinedly as I stood up and started to hold up another Jackson sign, "Allison, a little help here?" I asked and she looked at me before getting up and we both held up and end of a sign that had 'JACKSON IS #1!' on it.

I saw Scott look at us and I smirked and twisted side to side a little bit. The boys at started pushed for the ball and it flew up in the air, before the boys could get it when it came down Scott ran and jumped up, catching the ball before taking off running with it. He curved around every player that got in his way and slung the ball into the goal putting us at 4 to 5. A woman with curly dark brown hair in front of us a row or two down cheered loudly and I remembered her to be Mrs. McCall. I sat dumbfounded for a second as everyone else jumped up and cheered.

After a minute I started clapping from where I sat in my seat, "Pass to McCall, Pass to McCall! McCall!" I heard Coach yell at the boys. They started again and one of the boys in white got it. He turned and saw McCall standing there and froze for a second before tossing him the ball.

"Did the opposing team actually just pass us the ball?" Mr. Argent asked

"Yes I believe so Mr. Argent." I said as I wrung my hands together then found myself clinging onto Allison as we looked at each other for a minute before gluing our eyes back on the field. Scott once again wove through the field and slung the ball with such force that I could see from where I sat that the ball ripped through the player's net. Allison looked at her dad excitedly and he smiled and tilted his head.

"Oh my gosh Lydia did you see that?" she asked me excitedly.

"I did," I said breathlessly. It was 5 to 5 now, game point with 29 seconds left in the game. The ref blew the whistle and I held my breath. Scott got the ball and ran/walked towards the goal. He seemed to hesitate and Allison gripped my arm tightly before standing a little straighter.

"You can do it Scott." She said quietly it was down to 5 seconds and the boys on boys sides of him lunged and Scott flung the ball and it hit the net a second before the buzzer went off. Allison and I jumped up and cheered with the rest of the stands as our 5 turned to 6. I saw Stiles cheered excitedly from the bench and we ran onto the field. I saw Allison run off to find Scott but I decided not to follow.

"Jackson!" I yelled excitedly as I saw him. I ran straight into his arms and he picked me off the ground and span me in the air although I could tell something was wrong. "Jackson what's wrong?" I asked as I put my hands on his shoulders and looked at him.

"Nothing." He said

"Liar," I said "Is it because Scott got the last two goals?" I asked

"He has to be on something Lydia no one gets that good that quick." Jackson said angrily.

"Well then we'll figure it out. Quit stressing besides, if he is taking something that means you're still the best player _naturally_." I reassured.

"Thanks babe." He said as he kissed me on the lips.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked him as I rubbed his injured shoulder lightly.

"It's been better." He said and I frowned at the fact that it still hurt but he kissed me on the lips and looked at me with a sweet look on his face. "But it's been worse." He said

"Well thanks for making me feel better." I said sarcastically when I spotted his dad coming over. "Your dad's coming. I better go." I said "Bye Jackson, love you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"You too." He said and I sighed as I walked away. I hated when he just said, 'you too'. It's not as sweet.

I huffed but walked back to Allison and her father as I pulled my blue coat closer to my body as a breeze blew through. "Hey Ally." I said as I walked back and she handed me my signs. "Thanks."

"Well we have to go but I'll talk to you later?" she asked

"Yeah of course, bye Ally." I said as I hugged her.

"Bye Lyd." She said as we broke the hug.

"Bye Mr. Argent it was nice meeting you." I said again.

"You too Lydia. Goodbye." He said before they walked off. I saw Sheriff Stilinski standing on the phone talking to someone before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Mrs. McCall asked him.

"That was Deputy Graeme. She called to tell me that the coroner did a full body inspection and they determined that the killer was an animal, not human so they released Derek Hale who had been in custody. They also determined the identification of the girl." Sheriff Stilinski said

"Who was it?" Mrs. McCall said

"Laura, Laura Hale." He said and I felt my blood run cold. No. Out of instinct I turned and ran off the field and to my car before speeding back to my house. I flung the door open as I got to my house not caring about whether it shut or not and ran up to my room. I dropped to the ground and felt a panic attack going on. Her name kept running through my head, Laura, Laura, Laura. She was dead. It couldn't be. That's why Derek was back. Someone killed his sister.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My computer's virus protection ran out and my dad told me not to get on the internet at all and he would freak if he knew I was using my internet right now. But, because I love everyone who reads and enjoys my stories I am willing to risk it to update these stories.**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


End file.
